Not She But Me
by hanyhuny15
Summary: Ketika Baekhyun berharap pada Chanyeol, tapi terjadi kesalahpahaman. Apakah Chanyeol menyukainya? atau malah Chanyeol menyukai yang lain seperti spekulasi ia selama ini? #summary gaje :v


Tittle : Not She But Me

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun (GS), Xi Luhan (GS)

Genre : School life, Romance and find by yourself

Rated : T

Length : Oneshot

Author : Hany Putri Utami

Disclaimer : All cast isn't mine! I just borrowed their name without permission of them.

Warning : Typo(s) bertebaran , Genderswitch (GS for Uke) , alur gaje, picisan, garing, dan masih banyak kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya. So, yang merasa dirinya haters dilarang keras untuk membaca fanfic ini., Arraseo?

Don't Like! Don't Read! It's simple, right?

Harap RCL setelah baca demi kelangsungan hidup ide saya(?)

No Siders! Jadilah pembaca yang baik

1 review itu sangat berarti buat saya

Mari mulai saling menghargai

I know this ff is so bad

But, I hope you will enjoy with this story

Happy Reading Yeoreobun ^_^

* * *

~hanyhuny15Present~

 **=Not She But Me=**

 **=Baekhyun's Pov=**

Pagi yang berkabut menyambut hari pertama masuk sekolah. Terlihat wajah-wajah sumringah/? Saling melepas rindu sedang memenuhi koridor. Hal itu membuat perjalananku menuju kelas sedikit terhambat. Aku harus mencari celah yang tepat, agar aku tak tertubruk orang-orang yang sedang menikmati senda guraunya itu. Dari celah kerumunan anak-anak manusia ini, aku melihat sosok yang selalu berhasil menguasai otakku dan membuat jantungku ini berdetak tak beraturan. Dia tampak melihat kearahku dan sahabatku,Luhan. Dia semakin tampak jelas ketika langkah kami mulai mendekatinya. Dia melempar senyum kepada kami, mungkin tepatnya kepada Luhan. Benar saja, senyum itu untuk Luhan, bukan untuk aku.

"Annyeong Lu, bagaimana dengan liburanmu?" Tanyanya pada Luhan.

"Hmm… cukup menarik"

"Benarkah? Hmm.. pagi ini kau terlihat berbeda. You look so beautiful,Lu!"

"Hahaha.. kau menggombaliku? Chanyeol…Chanyeol. Ternyata libur panjang tak mampu merubah sifat sok menggombalmu itu ya.." terlihat Luhan menjawab sekenanya tanpa canggung. Justru malah aku yang merasa canggung berada di antara mereka. Terlebih mendengar perbincangan singkat mereka yang membuatku merasa tidak nyaman.

"Hmm.. aku kelas dulu. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan teman-teman" pamitku beralasan.

"Memangnya kau…." Chanyeol dan Luhan menjawab bersamaan. Namun kalimat mereka masih menggantung. Aku hanya tersenyum dan segera berlalu dari hadapan merekka. Langkahku terasa berat, tanpa sadar sesekali aku menghela nafas. Entahlah akhir-akhir ini aku sering merasakan nyeri dan sesak pada bagian dada sebelah kiriku setiap melihat kebersamaan mereka. Mungkinkah aku cemburu? Ahh… Sepertinya hatiku juga berkabut, sama dengan suasana pagi ini.

Sesampainya dikelas, suasananya pun tak jauh berbeda dengan koridor-koridor yang aku lewati tadi. Bahkan lebih gaduh. Memang suasana seperti inilah yang aku rindukan selama libur musim panas kemarin. Satu hal yang membuatku merasa beruntung adalah ketika aku tiba, mereka menyapaku dan menanyakan kabarku, setidaknya mereka masih menganggapku ada. Tidak seperti saat aku berada diantara Chanyeol dan Luhan.

Setelah berbincang, aku memutuskan untuk duduk di bangkuku dan meneruskan novel yang kubaca semalam. Aku terhanyut dalam rentetan kalimat indah yang ditulis oleh penulis novel favoritku. Imajinasiku mulai bermain, membayangkan adegan demi adegan, layaknya menonton sebuah film. Sampai-sampai aku tak menyadari bahwa Luhan sudah berada disebelahku.

"Baekki, igo" tangan Luhan menyodorkan sebuah kotak dengan warna mencolok kedepan wajahku. Refleks kuhentikan imajinasiku dan kutinggalkan tulisan-tulisan novel favoritku.

"Ini kan….." tanpa banyak bicara senyumku langsung mengembang.

"Ne, ini Tokyo banana" jelas Luhan. Segera kuraih kotak itu dari tangan Luhan. Benar, kotak ditanganku sekarang memang makanan kesukaanku, Tokyo banana, cake pisang nan lembut khas Jepang.

"Untukku?"

"Eoh! Oleh-oleh Chanyeol dari Jepang"

"Ahh.. Geureokuna.."

"Wae? Ada yang salah?"

"Anni" jawabku salah tingkah. "Oh ya, punyamu?"

Luhan langsung menggeleng dan tersenyum. Aku paham maksud dari senyumannya itu. Dari dulu ia memang tidak suka dengan makanan seperti ini.

"Gomawo Lulu. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku" kuberikan pelukan hangatku pada Luhan.

"Ahaha.. Ne, cheonma Baekki-ah. Kau juga sahabat terbaikku. Hmm.. sepertinya aku tadi sudah merusak konsentrasimu membaca. Kalau begitu aku ke kelas sebelah dulu, ne. Annyeong Baekki" sembari menepuk nepuk pundakku. Setelah Luhan beranjak, tak lama kemudian sosok itu datang menghampiriku.

"Baek, Luhan eodiga?"

Lagi dan lagi Luhan. "Ke kelas sebelah. Ada apa?"

"Oh, aku ingin meminjam buku catatan fisika"

"Buku catatan?" aku tertawa sumbang. "Rajin sekali kau. Coba kau cari dia dikelas sebelah"

"Aku pinjam punyamu saja kalau begitu. Kau membawanya kan?"

"Eoh" kuambil buku catatanku di tas. "Igo. Ingat jangan sampai kotor ataupun kusut"

"Ada aturannya segala? Hmmm.. baiklah" jawab Chanyeol sambil membuka buku catatanku. Terlihat dia terpaku pada satu halaman lalu tersenyum.

"Yak! Mengapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu?" tanyaku curiga.

"Anni. Tulisanmu jelek. Lebih bagus tulisan Luhan"

"Arra. Tetapi, paling tidak lebih bagus dari tulisanmu. Hh… sudahlah kau pergi sana. Oh ya, gomawo oleh-olehnya"

"Kau mengusirku? Geure, aku pergi" Chanyeol pun pergi. Kepergiannya kuiringi dengan tatapanku yang selalu mengawasinya. Senang dapat berbicara dengannya. Namun jika pada akhirnya tetap membahas Luhan, lebih baik cepat ku akhiri saja.

 **=Baekhyun's Pov End=**

* * *

"Baek, I wanna tell you something" Luhan membuka perbincangan setelah pelajaran kimia usai. Dahi Baekhyun mengkerut dan sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Mwonde?"

"Aku rasa, aku jatuh cinta. Dan sepertinya dia juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku"

"Dia? Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Kau juga mengenalnya"

Hening.

Rasanya bumi berhenti berputar sejenak.

Dia?

Chanyeol kah?

Namun, sebelum Baekhyun bertanya lebih lanjut, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memanggil Luhan dan mengajaknya kekantin. Baekhyun termanggu. Pikirannya melayang-layang entah kemana. Disaat seperti itu, ternyata ada saja orang yang menghampirinya, entah itu siapa. Dan Baekhyun sama sekali tak menginginkan kehadiran siapapun.

"Ini bukumu masih utuh. Sesusai dengan syaratmu kemarin"

Tentunya Baekhyun tahu siapa yang sedang mengajaknya bicara saat ini. Namun Baekhyun enggan menanggapinya.

"Baek, kau bisa menolongku?"

"Mwoga?" Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan mencoba menghilangkan rasa enggannya.

"Buatkan aku sebuah puisi."

"Tentang?" sebelah alis Baekhyun terangkat.

"Kau masih bertanya? Kau tahu kan kalau seusia kita ini lagi masa-masanya jatuh cinta"

"Bukannya materi membuat puisi sudah lewat? Mengapa kau baru membuatnya sekarang?"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan pelajaran. Puisi ini untuk mengaitkan hatiku dengan seseorang" terlihat mata Chanyeol menerawang jauh dan senyumnya mengembang.

"Ahh… Seseorang" suara Baekhyun melemah dan terasa nyeri di tenggorokan. Persendian Baekhyun terasa lemas seketika. Beruntung, saat ini Baekhyun pada posisi duduk. Jadi tak perlu ada adegan terjatuh seperti drama-drama korea yang biasa ia tonton bersama ibunya ketika mendengar pernyataan dari Chanyeol. Ini pernyataan yang lebih mengejutkan dari pernyataan Luhan sebelumnya karena mereka menyatakan hal yang sama pada waktu yang hampir sama.

"Apakah aku juga mengenalnya?" menanyakan hal itu membuat tenggorokan Baekhyun semakin nyeri.

"Kau mengenalnya. Sangat dekat" jawab Chanyeol yakin.

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun lenyap pada detik ini juga. Rasanya telaga beningnya ingin meluap. Beruntung Baekhyun bisa mengatasi situasi seperti ini, meskipun sulit.

"Naega wae?"

"Karena kau yang paling mengerti apa yang diinginkan seorang yeoja, kau pandai dalam merangkai kata. Dan aku hanya ingin kau yang membuat puisi untuk dirinya" terang Chanyeol.

Jarang Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol berbicara seserius ini. Bahkan nyaris tidak pernah. Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Terngiang dalam otaknya, _dan aku hanya ingin kau yang membuat pusi untuk dirinya._ Mengapa kalimat terakhir itu harus ada? Mengapa tidak hanya, _dan aku hanya ingin kau?_ Itu yang Baekhyun harapkan.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau membantuku kan, Baek? Jaebal eoh?"

"Arraseo..Arraseo.." akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bersedia membantu kasih tak sampainya ini. Sudah ia duga, Chanyeol akan tersenyum lebar, memperlihtakan deretan giginya yang berjajar rapi, ketika mendengar pernyataannya ini.

"Gomawo Baekhyun-ah. Besok aku akan mengambilnya" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengacak surai dark brown Baekhyun lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas dan mulai mengeluarkan selembar kertas berwarna merah muda dan mulai mengerjakan permintaan dari Chanyeol.

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini Luhan jarang bersama Baekhyun. Dia lebih sering pamit kepada Baekhyun untuk pergi ke kelas sebelah. Baekhyun tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Selama hubungan persahabatan dia dengan Luhan baik-baik saja, ia tak ambil pusing. Saat ini, Baekhyun sedang menunggu kedatangan Cahnyeol yang akan mengambil puisi pesanannya. Untuk membunuh waktu yang membosankan, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mendengarkan lagu menggunakan earphone. Terdengar music kesukaannya saat ini, mengalun indah. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang merampas sebelah earphone Baekhyun dan dipasang di telinganya.

"Kau sedang berharap?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Mwo? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu"

"Kau mendengarkan lagu 'To be with you'" kata Chanyeol menjelaskan. #ngarang :3

Baekhyun berusaha menyanggah, dan memastikan tidak ada perubahan warna pada wajahnya. Segera Baekhyun memberikan puisi yang sejak dari tadi ia pegang dan Baekhyun segera berlalu.

=3=

Setelah jam pelajaran olahraga usai, Baekhyun dan Luhan berjalan beriringan menuju kelas. Dalam perjalanan, Luhan bercerita bahwa namja yang ia maksud kemarin telah mengungkapkan perasaanya dengan cara yang tak pernah diduga. Sudah Baekhyun pastikan itu Chanyeol dan puisi Baekhyun. Baekhyun mencoba berbesar hati untuk menerima apapun kenyataan yang telah terjadi. Sesampai dikelas, Baekhyun melihat secarik kertas di atas bangkunya. Baekhyun sangat mengenali kertas itu. Lalu ia simpan dengan perasaan yang sangat dongkol. Ingin rasanya bel pulang sekolah cepat berdering.

Detik demi detik berlalu. Akhirnya waktu yang Baekhyun tunggu-tunggu tiba. Baekhyun meninggalkan Luhan dan Baekhyun bergegas menemui sosok yang segera ingin ia temui. Baekhyun mencari-cari sosok itu ditempat yang biasa ia kunjungi. Namun hasilnya nihil. Baekhyun menyerah, dan memutuskan untuk pulang melewati lapangan basket indoor. Ketika Baekhyun berjalan, sebuah bola menggelinding kearah Baekhyun dan berhenti tepat di ujung sepatunya. Terdengar suara larian kecil menghampiri Baekhyun. Begitu Baekhyun tahu siapa orang itu, emosinya meledak.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu, eoh? Kau menyuruhku dengan sesuka hatimu. Setelah kau berhasil mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, kau mengembalikan puisi yang sudah BEKAS ini padaku! Kau sama sekali tidak menghargai usahaku! Cih.. memangnya kau pikir membuat puisi ini semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, haa?!" Baekhyun membiarkan emosinya meledak dan ia lemparkan gumpalan kertas tadi pada wajah Chanyeol. Setelah dirasa cukup, Baekhyun segera melangkah pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol. Namun tangan Chanyeol berhasil meraih lengan Baekhyun dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Baekhyun, tunggu! Kau salahpaham. Tidak seharusnya kau marah seperti ini. Seharusnya kau senang karena kau telah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan" terang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum getir.

"Kau menyukaiku, bukan?" lanjut Chanyeol membuat aliran darah Baekhyun membeku.

"Sudahlah, akui saja kalau kau memang menyukai sosok tampan dihadapanmu ini" kata Chanyeol sembari mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun lembut. Ckk.. disaat seperti ini Chanyeol masih saja narsis.. (-_-)

"Tidak usah salah tingkah begitu. Aku tahu dari buku catatanmu. Makannya, lain kali kalau curhat jangan disembarang buku" timpal Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun dapat merasakan rona merah panas dipipinya saat ini.

"Would you be mine?" Pernyataan Chanyeol ini membuat Baekhyun semakin salah tingkah dan membuatnya tak dapat berkata. Hanya senyum bahagia dan anggukan yang dapat ia lakukan. Tiba-tiba, dengan perlahan namun pasti, Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun. Menciumnya dengan lembut dan penuh nafsu. Memeluk pinggang ramping yeoja mungil ini dan mengikis jarak diantara mereka. Baekhyun tersenyum memejamkan matanya seiring airmata bahagia keluar membasahi pipi mulusnya. Ia menikmati ciuman nya bersama Chanyeol yang tidak terkesan terlalu menuntut.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun-ah…."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Yeol…"

Tak lama kemudian Luhan lewat bersama Sehun. Dan sosok yang dimaksud Luhan selama ini ternyata Sehun, bukan Chanyeol.

FIN/END dengan tidak elitnya :v

A/N : Annyeong, chanbaek shipper! Gimana fanfic pertamaku? gaje ya? hehe :D maklum, ini pertama kalinya aku beraniin diri buat publish di ffn. Biasanya cuam berani di akun fb doang :v Btw, karna aku author baru di sini, mohon review nya setelah baca. Kan aku juga pengen tahu respon kalian setelah baca ff recehan ini. :v Yang udah review, aku doain deh, semoga cepet bisa ketemu bias masing" :v

Sampai jumpa di ff ku selanjutnya!

See you next time ^_^

Last, mind to review?


End file.
